Yui Akane
Yui Akane '''(茜結衣, ''Akane Yui;'' lit. Brilliant Red Binding Cloth) is a shinigami who once resided in the Human World with her friends Kanade Nozomi and Yuzuru Akiraka while attending highschool with them. She had a crush on Yuzuru but her feelings was always rejected or ignored. After a time-skip, she met Shuuji Matayoshi in whom she had grown inlove with and would later marry. Appearance Yui takes the appearance of a young, small girl. She keeps her hair short, short enough that it doesn't reach shoulder level. Her eyes can be seen as brown or gold sometimes depeding on the light in the area. She usually wears the normal shinigami robes while on her shinigami form but when on gigai she wears any clothes (including daring ones). Her height is below average as she is smaller than most characters in BFF. Personality Yui is a very energetic and lively person whom displays a very bright, cheery demeanor. Outgoing and adventurous, she heads in to any situation she deems as exciting and always want to tag along. She has a curious side, checking and trying to see how things are even if it risks her own safety much to her friends dismay. Her enthusiasm is often exaggerated at times and she can be very obsessive at things. She will not hesitate to go through great lengths just to get what she wants and hardly does she give up on anything. She firmly believes that noone should tell her what to do and she can handle herself. She is easy to get angry whenever one does so, throwing tantrums and often hitting to her heart's content. There are times she can have a very foul mouth and will insult people who got to her bad side, though she can easily forgive and forget. Before her apparent marriage, she can be very seductive towards men and women alike. She knows of her cute appearance and is willing to use them to her advantage. Her seductive display has been lessened since she had been married, not wanting to make Shuuji jealous of any sort but this certain part of her personality might still cling. Yui is also shown to be very caring, always there to offer a lending hand for anyone who needs it and especially to her friends which she treasures the most only surpassed by her love with his husband, Shuuji. She is easily worried whenever one of them is hurt and will tend to their needs as fast as could and will assualt those who could have inflicted them pain with everything she have. History -under construction- Equipments Powers and Abilities 'Swordmanship Specialist - '''Since her zanpakuto isn't designed for combat, being too small, her mastery over handling blades is not that good compared to others and wouldn't be able to handle her own like others if pitted with experts but does display a certain amount of skills on basics of handling blades since her zanpakuto shikai form is a ninjato. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant -' Yui depends more on her skills in hand-to-hand combat rather using her zanpakuto. Few could match Yui's skills in this as such she had honed it through the years so much that even though she is pretty small, she can handle a few weaker arrancars by herself. Her movements are so strong that she causes internal bleeding with every strike and so precise that some might not even notice until it has taken place. 'Kidō Expert - '''Yui takes pride on her skill and usage of Kido. Having a great control over her reiatsu, Kido is Yui's second lign of expertise. Her refined skill on Kido allows her to use low level spells to cause dramatic conclusions to a battle. She is so adept that she is known for using 3 spells in succession without incantations but still able to inflict reasonable damage. Yui uses both Binding and Destructive spells with minimal effort in a fight, being able to use upto #88 but is only able to use upto #65 without incantations. She can also use Kido to heal others to an extent, saving lives with her skils at the right time. '''High Spiritual Power - '''Yui possess a fairly high amount of reiryoku that equals that of an average vice-captain and even surpass them in her full potential. It is high enough to draw the attention of a Espada-level arrancar and kill weaker hollows. '''Shunpo - '''Her skill in shunpo is about average, able to travel long distances with ease and close the gap between her and her opponent within a seconds. Though, many others can outmatch her in terms of speed since she is clearly not a master. '''Enhanced Strength - ' 'Enhanced Durability - ' 'High Intellect - ' 'Great Scammer -' Zanpakuto '''Hikyō (卑怯, Unfairness) is the name of Yui's zanpakuto, when sealed it takes the appearace of a katana the size of a key chain. Its unaffective in combat because of its size but Yui's skill of hand-to-hand and Kido makes up for it. Shikai - '''Activated by the word ''"Cheat"'' (食わせ物 Kawasemono), Yui's zanpakuto will grow larger, now taking a form '''ninjatō. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Hikyou gives Yui the power omnipresence to an extent within a 1 kilometer radius. In that 1 kilometer, Yui can pop out anywhere as long as she can fit it and with the usage of Shunpo, she may appear at multiple places at once. But if Yui uses this ability while she is unfocused, there is a large tendency that she'll end up teleporting a part of her body in an object while the rest is outside causing injuries and might even cause death. 'Bankai - '''Not yet achieved Quotes *"What? Am I too pretty for you?"'' *''"When there's fun, there's YUI AKANE!"'' *''"Oh, you're blushing...Same reaction I get from most people I hug." To Shuuji, after hugging him. *"Lemme at him! Lemme at HIM! I'm going to kill th''at ''bastard!" ''